Cold Spot
by Dreamer105
Summary: Raven has always been cold. Can a certain someone warm her up? Beast Boy X Raven 'I'm Back' REVAMPED CHAPTER FIVE!
1. Cold

Hi! I'm back again. I've redone the first chapter, hopefully better than the old one. I plan on redoing all of the chapters beforeI post chapter 6 because they bug me. But don't worry it should only take a week at the most.

I want to thank all you people who have been sooo patient with me so far. Hugs and huge cookies to you all! so here's the new chapter enjoy!

12345678910

Raven slipped into the bathroom. Making sure the door was securely locked, she slipped off her cape and unhooked her belt. The leotard came off next. Folding everything neatly, Raven thentook off her shoes.

She then placed everything securely on a high shelf above the toilet where the water couldn't touch it. The air was slightly cold against her skin, giving her goose bumps. Raven ignored it. Turning to the shower, Raven pushed back the plastic curtain and turned the knob to the left. When the water was pleasantly warm, Raven stripped off her underwear, folded it, and added it to her previous pile.

Using her telekinesis, she turned on the radio she had left there, dimmed the lights slightly and stepped into the shower. As the water hit her body, Raven let out a pleasant sigh, letting all her thoughts wash away with the water. Slowly, Raven felt her body begin to warm up.

After a moment, Raven began to wash her short purple hair and scrub the dirt and sweat from training off her body, water pounding on her slim figure the whole time.

After Raven was done washing, she cranked up the temperature till it was just short of burning her. A small smile slipped on to her face as she slid down the walls, settling comfortably on the wet floor, letting the heated water wash over her.

Raven loved her showers. Besides meditation, they were the only way she could relax. But unlike meditation, they made her feel warm. They let her forget, if just for a short time, of the coldness within her. It wasn't that she wanted to be cold. Far from it. Raven's control over her powers depended on her ability to keep her feelings in check. It was a fact that she had used to curse many, many times when she was younger.

But it didn't bother Raven much now, since as time had passed, her memories of being able to feel freely had slowly disappeared like her feelings, till she couldn't really remember them. The only part that really bothered her at all was that she was never warm.

Oh, Raven could get hot physically. But a part of her, she sometimes thought it might be her heart, possibly her soul always seemed...seemed...cold, empty, dead. And sometimes, Raven wondered if she hadn't always felt this way. She didn't think so, but no matter how hard Raven tried she couldn't remember feeling any different.

The showers let her forget it though. A fact that Raven was very grateful for. The water warmed up the rest of her so much, that the cold part within her was overwhelmed.

As Raven's thoughts drifted, she felt her eyelids get heavier. It had been a long day, Slade had been up to his tricks again and Raven hadn't slept well the night before. Not that Raven ever really slept well.

'I'll get out in a minute.' she thought. She was asleep 45 seconds later.

12345678910

Whatch'a think? Reviews encourage me to type faster. :) So just click on the button next to the word review and let me know.


	2. Losing Control

Me a happy person. I love my reviews. They made my night. I got more than I expected. Thank you sooooooooooooo much. : )

somethin' of sum-in-sum- My first reviewer! Thank you!

Amelie Rae Lanhoss- Here's more. And there is still more to come. Dank you. I really like your review!

SweetEmotion6String- Thank you for the constructive critisism : ) I tried to include more detail in this chapter. Tell me if you think I succeded. I read your stories too. I really liked What You See When Your Not Looking.

babyHarry- Loved your enthusiastic reply. : ) Happy girl. Here's the next chapter so no more waiting.

12345678910

Recap:

As Raven's thoughts drifted, she felt her eyelids get heavier. It had been a long day, Slade had been up to his tricks again and Raven hadn't slept well the night before. Not that Raven ever really slept well.

'I'll get out in a minute.' she thought. She was asleep 45 seconds later.

12345678910

Someone was calling for her. "Rae….Raven?..." The voice was distant and unclear, fading in and out of Raven's sleep clouded mind. "Your there?...Can you…me?" Raven heard a 'thump'. After a second she heard it again. 'Thump'. Then another and another.

The thumping was soft at first, but quickly getting louder and picking up speed. Someone had begun to pound on the door. Raven started to wake up, the noise disturbing her sleep and forcing her conscious back into her body bit by bit. The shouts had increased too; the person was now shouting, panic clear in their voice. "Raven! Raven, you in there!" It was a male voice Raven noticed distantly, still not fully awake. "C'mon, talk to me! RAVEN!"

'Where am I?' thought Raven, ignoring the irritating voice. Slowly, the physic lifted her head, wincing at the stiffness in her neck as she tried to remember what had happened. Had she been in a fight and gotten knocked out? It would certainly explain why she felt so sore. And had she hit a fire hydrant? Because something wet and cold was falling on her.

Raven opened her eyes and glanced around, alert for any sudden attack. She sighed in relief when all she saw was a bathroom. Subconsciously, Raven reached out with her mind and turned off the shower, which was now very cold. Then almost comically, her whole body stiffened and her violet eyes widened as the events of the night before came rushing back to her.

The music she had turned on earlier was still playing, helping to block out the banging and shouting that was continuing outside the door. Regaining her senses, Raven sat up quickly, one hand reaching up to push some damp hair that had fallen down out of her eyes.

'Shoot.' Still ignoring the shouting voice, Raven stood up and walked across the room to shut off the music. Annoyed with herself for falling asleep and trying to decide what to do about the person behind the door, Raven didn't bother to pay the slightest attention to the floor, which by now was very wet and very slippery. Suddenly, Raven felt herself lose her balance as she grabbed a nearby towel.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" the scream, amplified by the small, wet space, was torn from her throat as she fell toward the hard floor. Unconsciously, she pulled the towel closer to her hoping it would act like a buffer and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for impact. And for that one instant of chaos, Raven lost control.

The door was blown outwards taking whoever was behind it along for the ride. The mirror cracked, the showerhead flew across the room, water spurting from the pipe, and the extra towels and cleaning supplies flew everywhere.

Raven landed with a hard thump on the cold tile floor. To add insult to injury, a pink fluffy towel, probably Starfire's, fluttered down and landed on her head, covering half of her face. Raven hated the color pink.

"Owww" she moaned. She could already feel the bruise begin to form on her now tender butt. Her elbows also throbbed fiercely, the cold tile doing little to numb the ache. However, all thoughts of finding some ice forgotten when she heard a voice echo her sentiments.

Raven's eyes traveled to where she had heard the moan, her gaze came to rest upon the now ruined bathroom door and the bit of green body sticking out from under it. Raven clutched the towel tighter, her knuckles white, as she felt her heart skip a beat. 'Oh God.'

"Oh God" she whispered echoing her last thought.

"Beast Boy, are you alright? Beast Boy?" Raven couldn't muster up the will to move despite the adrenaline now coursing through her veins. She was scared. She didn't know how badly she had hurt him. And Raven was scared to find out. The thought of severely hurting him frightened her too much to move.

This was her worst nightmare coming true. She had lost control. She had let her emotions get the best of her and she had hurt someone. Hurt one of the few people she considered a friend. She had hurt one of the two people who ever really tried to get her to smile. Raven had hurt the first person to ever make her laugh.

Luckily for her, Raven was pulled from her thoughts before her imagination really got carried away when the green boy groaned again. "Dude, did anyone get that guy's license plate #?" Transforming into a gorilla, he pushed the door off him and stood up slowly. The battered door clattered loudly next to his feet, making Raven jump in surprise. Reverting back to his normal form, Beast Boy rubbed his head with one hand as he made his way over to the frozen telepath, grimacing at the pain.

The girl just continued to stare at him, relief clearly visible on her face. Seeing \her expression he tried to smile to reassure her he was fine, but failed when he began to sway unsteadily. Deciding he was too tired to fight the forces of gravity, Beast Boy gave in and sat down, facing his still immobile teammate.

Seeing her worried face, Beast Boy smiled his trademark goofy grin in reassurence. Suddenly he noticed the towel still covering half of her head. Letting out a small chuckle, he slowly reached over and lifted the pink monstrosity off of her, then threw it carelessly over his shoulder.

"Pink really isn't your color." Was all he gave as an explanation. Seeing the worried expression still present, Beast Boy sighed. What would it take to convince her he was okay? "Dude, I'm fine. Really! Just... remind me never to interrupt you and the shower ever again." Still getting no response, he started to say something else, but was cut off when a pair of thin, pale arms suddenly shot up to wrap around and pull him into a hug as a small, wet, purple head buried itself between his neck and shoulder.

12345678910

In case you haven't noticed, this story is gonna be Raven and Beast Boy

I've started editing chapter 3 and it should be done soon. Thank you for all the new review so far and I'll thank you guys more when I get chapter 7 up. I still can't believe how many review I've gotten though!


	3. Comfort

This chapter suddenly got a lot longer by almost 600 words so enjoy cause I hated re-writing this stupid chapter that did not want to be re-written.

I love all of the reviews you guys have left for me. It has made me very happy. :)

Thank you everyone!

Ruby- Don't cry. I'd still leave this ending up, I would just post other chapters with a different ending. Although I'm not sure if I can do that now that I've written it out. Thanks for the compliment about my style. I always worry that it sounds to weird.

Soldier of Darkness- I don't think you'll have to kill yourself just yet. So you like Houston huh? My sister is a die-hard Yankee fan. Me, I'm impartial. I have no favorite baseball team, though I like watching the game. Do you play?

Dais- Here's some more. Let me know if you like.

sumthin' of sum-n-sum- Thanks for reviewing again. Haven't you heard "Opposites attract?" Raven's my favorite character too. She is so neat and I love her powers. And no, DarkMusic12348 doesn't sound girly at all. I like it.

JakMakai1519- It is a BB/R no worries. Thank you for the review.

LittleMissMorbid- : ) Thank you! THANK YOU!

Amelie Rae Lanhoss- I'm so glad you reviewed again! Sorry. I don't think I could even do a Robin/Raven Fic. I think him and Star are too cute and belong together. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me!

RECAP:

Seeing her worried face, Beast Boy smiled his trademark goofy grin in reassurence. Suddenly he noticed the towel still covering half of her head. Letting out a small chuckle, he slowly reached over and lifted the pink monstrosity off of her, then threw it carelessly over his shoulder.

"Pink really isn't your color." Was all he gave as an explanation. Seeing the worried expression still present, Beast Boy sighed. What would it take to convince her he was okay? "Dude, I'm fine. Really! Just... remind me never to interrupt you and the shower ever again." Still getting no response, he started to say something else, but was cut off when a pair of thin, pale arms suddenly shot up to wrap around and pull him into a hug as a small, wet, purple head buried itself between his neck and shoulder.

12345678910

Beast Boy froze. He could handle super villains any day, but girls were a different story. He didn't really have much experience with girls. Any girls. And Raven was in a class all by herself.

She could be moody, where one little thing set her off or so stoic that a rock was more expressive. But she could also be kind and willing to talk about your problems, say the words that you needed to hear, and help you work them out, though she never solved them for you.

It also didn't help that Raven was the girl he had crushed on since the first time he saw her smile. To him, her smile had lighted up the room and left him walking around in a daze for the rest of the day. Her smile was the reason he was always goofing off around her. Well, more than everyone else. Beast Boy thought that Raven's rare smiles were amazing.

They weren't like Starfire's, huge and sparkly with little flowers in the background. Flowers weren't really Raven's thing anyway. They weren't gloating or brimming with self-confidence like Robin's. Personally, Beast Boy had always thought that Robin's smile was more of a smirk than a smile anyway. And Cyborg's smiles always seemed to be accompanied by a huge laugh and a slap on the back. Not that Beast Boy minded the laughter. Laughter was good. It was the slap on the back and the bruise that came with it that Beast Boy didn't like. Cyborg was a great friend, but he sometimes forgot that he could easily lift two tons.

No, Beast Boy had long ago decided that he liked Raven's smiles the best. They were small, nothing more than a slight lifting of the corners of her lips, but they were true and when she smiled Beast Boy knew she meant it. It suited her personality too. Raven had never been much for grand gestures and big things.

Beat Boy knew he had fallen in love with the broody girl the second he had heard her laugh, to him it had been better than any music and it instantly became his favorite sound. He had been the one to make her laugh too, making that moment all the more special.

To bad he could count the number of times he had heard her laugh with one hand. But sometimes he thought that made them all the more priceless...

Beast Boy snapped out of his thoughts and refocused on reality when he felt something move against his neck. Still kind of shocked, it took him a couple of seconds to realize it was Raven's lips and that she was saying something. He listened for a few moments and then, not being able to make out any words, he discreetly shifted his ears from a human's to that of a dog's. It was like twisting the knob on your radio just right, eliminating all the static. Raven's words suddenly started to come in loud and clear.

"...Okay. You're really okay. I thought you were hurt and it was my fault. All my fault. But you're okay. You're really..."

Beast Boy was once again, thrown into a state of shock. She had been worried ABOUT HIM! Raven always maintained that front of not caring about anybody and though he believed it wasn't true, it was on thing to believe and another to actually see it.

Beast Boy knew he should do something to comfort her, calm her down, but at the same time her wanted to jump up and down, run around the tower and tell everyone that Raven had been worried ABOUT HIM!

Pushing his thoughts away and locking them into a closet of his mind for later examination, Beast Boy tried to focus on the more important task at hand, namely getting Raven to calm down. Now what was the guy supposed to do in situations like these? Oh right! Duh! Mentally, Beast Boy whacked himself with a brick. He really could be stupid sometimes.

Hesitantly, he lifted his arms, and did what he'd been dreaming about doing for months. Wrapping one arm around her slim waist, he brought the other up to her head and cautiously buried his green fingers into her purple hair. And he was hugging her.

Well, hugging her back since Raven was already hugging him, but Beast Boy really wasn't one for technical details

Now for the hard part, where he actually had to speak words of comfort without making a total fool of himself.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong," Beast boy murmured, in what he hoped was a comforting voice, " I'm fine Rae. Everything is all right."

He could feel her body slowly relax in his embrace and her chanting slow. Relieved, Beast Boy continued to whisper comforting phrases to her and before long she had fallen silent. He stopped talking soon after, and instead concentrated on enjoying how close she was because he probably wouldn't get another chance like this anytime soon.

After a couple of minutes though, Beast Boy began to worry if she really was alright. "Rae, you okay now?" Beat Boy inquired. "...Yeah." Thinking she was done talking, he racked his brains for something else to say when Raven surprised him yet again. " ...Thanks Beast Boy." 'Well…' Beast Boy thought 'that was different'. He certainly hadn't been expecting a thank-you. Beast Boy grinned, happy that she was feeling better and that she had said thank you. "Anytime, Rae. I'm here for ya."

Raven nodded, her nose rubbing against the neckline of his uniform and brushing the underside of his jaw. Beast Boy ignored the shivers it sent down his spine. "I know," she whispered. "No matter how goofy you get, you're always there when I need you. I know I can count on you." Beast Boy said nothing. She really thought that? Wow... he never would have guessed.

Granted, it was true. He tried to always be there for her, but he didn't really think she would have noticed. Another example of how stupid he could be. Raven noticed everything.

"_But what about your feelings_?" He heard a voice in his mind say. "_If she noticed everything, wouldn't she have noticed them? You aren't exactly one to keep your emotions in check_." Annoyed, Beast Boy was just about to tell the voice to buzz off, but its next statement stopped him cold. "_Or maybe she does know and just doesn't want to complicate things by telling you she doesn't feel the same way_." And with that the voice left as suddenly as it had come.

Trying to ignore the sinking sensation in his stomach, Beast Boy frantically tried to reason away the voice's logic. Unfortunately, he wasn't known for his logic, mysterious voices in his head excluded.

"Hey Beast Boy?" Raven lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him. "Yeah Rae?" He asked, curious about what she wanted and hoping that whatever she had to say would make the doubt go away. "Don't call me Rae...," Beast boy felt his thin hope shatter.

Raven noticed Beast boy's shoulders drop. She smiled. She couldn't help it. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why he liked to call her that stupid nickname.

Ignoring his hurt expression, she continued, "...in public. It's bad for my image." The huge grin reappeared on his face and Raven tried to ignore the butterflies that suddenly appeared in her stomach.

"You got it Rae!"

12345678910

Yay! Beast Boy and Raven moments! Hoped you guys liked. Again sorry it took so long.

Now go on and review. Make an author happy. It'll only take a second or two.


	4. Confusion and Red Faces

Tear. Cry. You guys are too good to me. I just love all these reviews! You make me so happy! I'm soooooo sorry about the time it took to update the fates have been against me and I couldn't decide on something in the fic. But you guys are the best!

DarkMusic12348- why wouldn't I want to hear from you? I like your reviews! Keep checking in cause I'm not finished with this story yet.

Pools-of-sorrow- I'll do my best to keep it up. Thanks for your review!

gamer7- I don't know if you lost your power to make fun of stories or not but I'm hoping that the story "it just that good" :) Thank you!

InuKurama- Good eye! There was no right moment to address that part in the earlier chapters but this chapter had embarrassing moments galore!

KakarotX- I'll try my best. Peace to you too!

Soldier of Darkness- New reviews make authors happy! Your brother plays b-ball? My little sister that I hate is obbseesed with the game. I wonder if I can sell her on E-Bay? I really can't see Raven and Robin getting together too. Robin and Starfire (notice that they're opposites) all the way!

Raven the Sorceress- Dank you! As for what she's wearing... read and find out.

Hawkgal- don't worry, it's gonna stay BB/R. As for updating on a regular basis... Like I explained up top. I've got a bunch of projects that need to be done and the teachers are assigning tons of HW. But I'll defiantly update at least once a week if not more.

Regrem Erutaerc- Things did get broken she just didn't really notice it then. Thank you for reviewing it keeps me happy and lets me drive my lil sis crazy.

dreamcaster555- I'm just glad you found the story. I'm glad you liked it. ;)

Pline- Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update! I swear, when I find out who thought up HW I will resurrect him and kill him myself.

Amelie Rae Lanhoss- It's okay, just review again when you think of it. Sorry about the amount of sweetness. But if you think that this bad, you should see my bff and her bf. Now they could give you cavities.

LittleMissMorbid- You think you have no life? Shakes head in disbelief I've got no life. All I do is school work, swimming, and write. But to cheer you up I'm sending you a Shane West to cuddle wit. Kidnaps West and ships him to Miss Morbid's house. Enjoy!

wolfwoman357-

T

Th

Tha

Than

Thank

Thanks!

jdbb1- Can you review more often? I loved it. Adored it. It was so CCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 8 )

And who cares if you're a guy? I'm a girl and I love action movies and can't stand most chick flicks.

Now finally on with the story!

Recap:

"Hey Beast Boy?" Raven lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him. "Yeah Rae?" He asked, curious about what she wanted and hoping that whatever she had to say would make the doubt go away. "Don't call me Rae...," Beast boy felt his thin hope shatter.

Raven noticed Beast boy's shoulders drop. She smiled. She couldn't help it. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why he liked to call her that stupid nickname.

Ignoring his hurt expression, she continued, "...in public. It's bad for my image." The huge grin reappeared on his face and Raven tried to ignore the butterflies that suddenly appeared in her stomach.

"You got it Rae!"

12345678910

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This was just typical. Beast boy was now chattering on about how he would use the nickname. Sigh. She should have known he would say something to ruin the moment. At least, Raven thought that they were having a moment. But now she wasn't so sure. Obviously Beast Boy didn't feel the same way, but then again, he was usually oblivious to these types of things.

A rush of something…a feeling? came over her. Raven blinked surprised. What the …? It was strange, new. She couldn't remember feeling it before. Actually, she shouldn't be feeling anything, but that was explainable. Her control was probably a little unstable right after the accident.

This feeling though…It wasn't anger, at least not all of it, thank the gods, but she wasn't familiar with either.

The emotion, it was like a mixture of sadness, anger, and frustration.

But WHAT was it? New feelings were almost never a good thing and they almost always led to complications. Something her life didn't need anymore of.

Raven racked her brains, trying to find a name for it. Beast boy was still chattering on, making it difficult to concentrate. Arms waving as he continued to babble, Beast Boy blathered on, the subject had somehow shifted to nicknames in general. Raven resisted the urge to sigh. Didn't he ever just shut-up? She was beginning to regret giving him permission.

Wait…That was it! This feeling, it was regret. And it wasn't the feeble kind of regret like she had meant about the whole name thing either, NOT that she actually regretted it. But that was more of a 'I need a word and this word works even though I don't really feel it' kind of situation anyway.

Was she babbling?

'Odd' Raven thought, 'my thoughts don't usually carry on like that. It must be a result of spending too much time with Beast Boy. Goddess knows he never seems to shut-up and listen. But that's beside the point.

Focus!'

Raven distantly recalled having felt it before, but that had been a long time ago too. Way before she had even met another Teen Titian.

But even that wasn't what was really confusing her.

Why WAS she regretful about something so small? How was she regretful at all? So what if Beast Boy did not recognize that they were having a moment? Why did he matter at all? Why did any of it matter? Why…

Raven suppressed the urge to scream. She had already developed a slight headache from her unsteady control over her powers and all the unanswered questions just made things worse.

'This is illogical' Raven thought. 'My thoughts shouldn't be this confused or disordered or…or…? What's wrong with me!' Raven felt the beginnings of panic and quickly squashed it down. 'It doesn't matter', she decided 'I just have to get out of here and meditate before I really lose control.'

Having decided on a course of action, Raven opened her mouth with the intent of getting rid of her green companion, but then oddest thing happened. Beast Boy grabbed her hands and with a huge smile on his face, told her to call him BB so it would be fair.

Now Beast Boy himself wasn't acting that odd. In fact, it was odd if Beast boy WASN'T smiling. No, what was odd was the psychic's reaction to the whole thing.

It left Raven speechless. With just one look at his happy face, Raven couldn't force herself say the cruel words in her head and wipe that stupid smile off his silly green face.

Raven didn't know why she couldn't. What was more worrying was that she couldn't think of one thing that was keeping her from speaking, except, well, he just looked so happy and his smile... Her voice caught in her throat again and her heart skipped a beat.

All Raven could see was his green face beaming down at her. And as the cruel words in her head were slowly lost, newer, much different thoughts took their place.

How often, she wondered, did people smile for her?

Not at her, like Starfire usually did because the alien girl herself was happy, but smile because of something she did or said?

It didn't take the psychic long to come up with an answer. 'Almost never' she thought and then something else occurred to her.

'And it's usually Beast boy who's the one smiling.'

Before today, if asked, Raven would say that the person on her team she was closest to (though the term close was stretching it) was Starfire. But now….now Raven wasn't so sure.

Raven noticed her thoughts drifting off again and quickly redirected them to a more logical path. However, this just brought up more questions the psychic had no answers for.

Why was Beast Boy so happy? And around her? Because he could call her Rae? Idiot. How could he be happy because of something she did? And why was it affecting her so?

Raven knew a name held power, it was a common fact in the magical world, but that was only for spells and curses, it wasn't that important otherwise and last time she checked, Beast Boy wasn't really into the whole magic thing. The only other use a name had was just for labeling for a person. A name was given so everyone wasn't going "Hey you" all the time.

What went on in that stupid head of his anyways? At this point Raven could practically feel the happiness radiating off of him and while she couldn't help but noticing how nice the sensation felt, at the same time it confused her even more. WHY was he so happy? Didn't he get it? She was cold. And cold things can't give the warmth of happiness.

Raven glanced up at his face again, and seeing that he was still smiling at her, nearly gave into her urge to scream. Why wouldn't he stop smiling? It just didn't make sense!

Confusion, frustration, panic, and similar emotions all welled up inside her, fighting her already fragile control.

Raven froze then took a long deep breath. Calm. She must be calm. Emotions were bad. Feelings were bad. Emotions prevented one from making a logical decision. And in her case they also had the potential to kill someone. They had to be squashed and once they were eliminated, she would be able to think clearly and rationally, giving her the ability to solve the several problems currently plaguing her mind and sanity.

Yet, Raven couldn't help remembering a peculiar thing that she had begun to notice. Whenever she smiled, or just seemed less gloomy than normal, Beast Boy got a weird grin on his face that wouldn't come off for hours. What the hell did it mean? Was there some kind of connection?

Knowing that she was getting frustrated again, Raven decided that a distraction from her thoughts, questions, and her companion would be a good course of action. Forcing herself to turn away from the smiling boy, the psychic gazed around the messy room instead.

Raven began to analyze the damage her powers had caused this time and if anything could be salvaged. Taking her first good look around, she fought the urge to wince. The room was a disaster.

Once again tuning out Beast Boy's pointless chatter, this time about tofu? Raven made a list of things that would have to be replaced. Some towels had holes or were frayed, but most could be fixed by some needle and thread.

A few bottles of shampoo and conditioner had exploded leaving an unpleasant mess, so had some bars of soap. The showerhead too was beyond repair and the mirror was cracked meaning it would need to be replaced also. Her clothes would need a good washing and ironing, probably some mending….

Wait.

Pause… Rewind….Stop.

Her clothes?

Raven's violet eyes widened in alarm when her brain finally caught up with her sudden realization. She wasn't wearing her clothes. Then, just to be spiteful, her brain decided to go a step further. She, Raven, had been sitting in a bathroom soaking wet with BEAST BOY for the past ten to fifteen minutes, give or take a few, and not wearing a scrap of clothing.

Just great.

It was a well known fact that Raven was a private person. VERY private. And on the very long list of things she considered private, her body had always been in the top three. Her room and past occupying spots 1 and 2.

But that wasn't the point here. The point was that she was not wearing any clothing, sans a towel and there was another person in the room. A male person. She felt her teeth clench together in annoyance.

She wore a long, big, billowy cape for a reason damn it and it wasn't because it made a great blanket come bedtime.

And this was of course when her brain decided now would be a great time to remember all of the things she had done since she had woke up. Reminding her of all the unanswered questions still waiting to be answered and her embarrassing actions, like hugging, an act she was now seriously wishing she hadn't done.

She then remembered how close she still was to the current main source of her problems.

Luckily for Beast Boy, some deity out there had moved the towel to cover everything that needed to be covered before Raven actually did lose control. Again.

'Oh Goddess.' Raven thought. 'How the heck am I supposed to get out of this without embarrassing both of us even more?'

Quickly deciding discretion was the best course of action, Raven tried to pull the towel up to cover herself a little more, hoping to wrap it around her better. However much to Raven's frustration the towel wasn't very big.

'Damn it'

Raven took a deep breath. On to plan B.

"Umm... Beast Boy," Raven began cautiously, hoping that for once Beast Boy would do what he was told without asking questions. "can you turn around please?"

A confused look crossed his face for a moment before his eyes suddenly widened, his face turned pink, and he jumped away like her body had burned him.

The loss of contact bothered Raven. His arms had felt nice, and for a few moments she had actually felt safe and less cold… but she couldn't dwell on it for more than a second as her teammate spun around to face the doorframe.

Of course never quiet for long, Beast Boy then began garbling awkward, unintelligible apologies from his spot in the hall. And as was custom, Raven ignored most of it as she quickly grabbed her rumpled clothes off the floor.

For a split second, she debated warning him what would happen if he turned around to sneak a peak before deciding that he wouldn't be interested enough in her body to risk her wrath and at this point all she really wanted to do was get dressed. So Raven kept her mouth shut and began to pull her clothes on as fast as she could.

She finished quickly, not bothering with her shoes and checked her appearance in the cracked mirror.

As Raven had noticed earlier, her clothes were dirty and wrinkled. There was a small hole in the middle of her leotard and bigger one that exposed her lower back. It had probably had caught on a hook of some kind when she had lost control. The sleeves too had small tears here and there. Thankfully, the changes weren't too noticeable with her cape on, though the dark material was also wrinkled, wet, and sported several small rips of its own.

Resigned that this was as presentable that she was going to get, Raven resolved to change as soon as possible. She hated being dirty.

Then knowing she couldn't stall forever, Raven braced herself for whatever was going to happen next and quietly told Beast Boy that she was done dressing, half-hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

However, Raven already knew that this just wasn't here day.

Beast Boy turned around slowly, eyes glued to the floor. For once silent, having run out of apologies long ago. The huge blush on his checks clashed horribly with his green face. Despite her best efforts Raven could also feel a blush spreading on her own cheeks.

Both didn't know what to say. Each one wanted to sink through the floor, to flee but both didn't want to make this more complicated by leaving things unresolved, so both said nothing. Each one waited for the other to make the first move.

The crack in the mirror widened.

12345678910

Uh Oh! Raven's emotions are getting the best of her again. And poor Beast Boy! He looks like a Christmas decoration.

Well what you guys think? Review please!

Well this chapter took me forever to re-write. As you can see it's about 1,500 words longer too. Chapter 5 is next and then I can finish typing chapter 6. YAY!


	5. Breaking Point

I revised the ending of the chapter. After Regrem Erutaerc reviewed I realized she was right and Beast Boy's actons didn't make any sense. So just check the last paragraph.

I revised the ending of the chapter. After Regrem Erutaerc reviewed I realized she was right and Beast Boy's actons didn't make any sense. So just check the last paragraph. First off-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYY! ! ! I can't believe it took this long to update. First there was Halloween and that stupid science project Then Bronchitis where I missed a ton of school and had piles of make-up work to do. The stupid computer crashes and I can't get at the meager portion of the chapter I had already written, though thank god it didn't get erased. Also, my muse did not like this chapter. It took me along time to get it down and then another day after all the corrections I made to it. Writer's block sucks! But in spite of or because of all that you guys get my longest chapter yet! Yay. And we finally see some of the other Titans. YAY! Though I warn you now, I can't write Star. I adore her and her infinite cheerfulness but the way she speaks is really hard for me to write cause I don't see the episodes enough. And Now For my Wonderful Reviewers, You guys bring tears to my eyes. TTHHAANNKK YYOOUU! Dreamcaster555- Yeah, about the whole clothes issue, there never really was a good spot to bring it up before now without messing up everything that happens before. It bothers me a lot. And my happy dance or weird little dance is basically me hopping from one-foot to the other and spinning in a circle while waving may arms back and forth. Better not to ask. Anakah- Glad to hear that you like it. I'm so sorry about the delay but I promise all of you guys I will not stop this story until it is finished. I hate people who do that. Amelie Rae Lanhoss- Thank you! Anytime I see red and green together I'm instantly reminded of Christmas. And reviews do make me feel all tingly inside. Thank you all! I love them so much. JakMakai1519- Glad you found it amusing. I couldn't wait to write that scene. It had me giggling the entire time. Sorry about the wait! DarkRavenna- Thank youuuuuuu! I think adorably is a word and I have to admit BB/Rae is my favorite couple though I do read other parings. And I'm not the best. The best would have updated sooner. Fierytopaz- Glad you enjoyed it. Sorry I couldn't help you procrastinate with your math, I do the same thing, but here is an extra long chapter for extra long procrastinating. Chocolate is a Vegtable- Everyone seems to like the Christmas phrase. Check out my favorite stories for other fics to read, though if I put in all the one I like I would have over two hundred. I read a bit of everything. No, no more Ttfics yet but I do have a few ideas for companion pieces to this one. However right now they are just ideas. Stella-s55- Sorry about the updates, your review was very encouraging. DarkMusic12348- Here is my continuation, sorry it took so long. Titan's Queen- I really don't like Rob/Rae either to much seriousness. BB makes me smile too. Rockability- Thank you! Dannysckr- Well the plot has just totally changed and evolved since I started out. It was going to be alto simpler than what its shaping up to be. Longer too. Regrem Erutaerc- Well I added some more characters to the story so I hope it makes you happy. I wouldn't want to see the repair costs either. Where do they get all there money from anyway? Sorry it took so long, I feel so bad about it. Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove- Thank you, Thank you, and I'm an verrry sorry about the update thing. RECAP: Beast Boy turned around slowly, eyes glued to the floor. For once silent, having run out of apologies long ago. The huge blush on his checks clashed horribly with his green face. Despite her best efforts Raven could also feel a blush spreading on her own cheeks. Both didn't know what to say. Each one wanted to sink through the floor, to flee but both didn't want to make this more complicated by leaving things unresolved, so both said nothing. Each one waited for the other to make the first move. The crack in the mirror widened. 1234567890 Both superheroes heard it at the same time and as one their heads whipped around to look at the cracked mirror. Beast Boy took in the cracked mirror then glanced out of the corner of his eye to see how Raven was taking this. She never reacted well to her powers escaping her usually iron control. And this made it twice in one day. Beast boy was right. Raven didn't look like she was taking it well at all. Her eyes were impossibly wide as she stared at the mirror, and for the first time he could remember, Raven looked terrified. It was the look of utter fear that scared Beat Boy more than anything else. He had seen all sorts of emotions from Raven, though they were few and far between. But occasionally, she had let her walls down a little, letting what she really felt show through. During the time since he had joined the Teen Titians, Beast Boy had seen Raven in all sorts of emotional states, happy, sad, angry, amused, and most often exasperated and usually at him, but he had never seen her look so scared. Frightened… so horrified before. And that's what scared him. Raven didn't like to admit she was afraid. Whether it was about her powers, her dad, or an ultra creepy, scary movie. Even when she DID admit that something frightened her, the psychic still wouldn't let it show. Instead she'd face it head on and destroy it. THAT was what Raven did, and Beast Boy couldn't help but admire her for it. But now… Beast Boy frowned. She wasn't acting like she usually did at all. And that probably meant that her control wasn't that good either. Best Boy mentally winced, getting hit with a door was not his idea of a good time. He'd have to calm get her to calm down or who knew what would happen. Damn it, how the hell was he supposed to do that? "Rae…" Beast Boy began, he moved his hand towards her at the same time hoping to establish some sort of connection, but his efforts were cut short when a gust of wind suddenly swirled around the room, violently knocking over anything that had been left standing, including Beast Boy. Distantly, from his spot against the cabinet, almost blotted out by the roar of the wind Beast Boy heard Raven scream. He couldn't help but shiver at the sound. Why was she so upset? What was wrong? Then, all the room's shadows began to gather at Raven's feet and before Beast Boy could even so much as blink, much less move, Raven was swallowed by the darkness. She was gone. With the psychic's disappearance, the wind died as suddenly as it had began, leaving a very confused and worried Beast Boy alone in an empty room. Scene Change (We finally get out of the bathroom!) Thump. Raven's body silently slipped from the shadows that had gathered on her ceiling and into the real world. She could feel herself falling and braced her body for impact, not having enough mental strength left to stop or even slow her descent. Raven gasped in pain as she hit the hard floor of her bedroom. She had been lucky she hadn't landed on any of the furniture; the battered girl really didn't need a sprained wrist right now. Her lack of energy worried her slightly. Teleportation was something she didn't like to do often because it could become very dangerous if the tiniest thing went wrong, like her ending up on the ceiling instead of the floor of her room. It also took a lot of her concentration and a calm state of mind to teleport. It didn't however; require great deals of energy, even if she transported a large group of people like her teammates. Teleporting from the bathroom should only have taken a small portion of her power not almost all of it. As another wave of fatigue washed over her, Raven decided to add it to the growing list of things to investigate later and focus on her mattress instead. Dragging herself to her bed, Raven's thoughts swirled around the cause of the day's trouble and how stupid it had been for her to transport, no matter what the situation. A mistake in teleportation at worst can be…well let's just say if Raven hadn't been on the verge of unconsciousness she would currently be thanking all the gods and goddesses she knew and liked. Raven knew she had been very lucky that nothing had gone wrong except the slight change in her intended destination. To bad Raven passed out before saw how wrong she had been. Maybe then she would have noticed the swirling pool of shadows still attached to her ceiling… and the two glowing eyes staring out of it. Scene Change (Back to the Bathroom) Beast Boy didn't know how long it had been since Raven had disappeared and he had been thrown to the floor, where he was currently leaning against a cabinet staring blankly at the mess in front of him. Two seconds? Five minutes? Ten minutes? An hour? Two days? He really didn't know and he only vaguely cared. 'Maybe I should move, maybe do something?' he thought idly, 'the floor isn't that comfy, I probably should tell someone about the bathroom too. No one's going to be able to use it anytime soon and I have a sensitive nose.' Beast Boy and his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden burst of noise at the end of the hallway. It took a few seconds for it to register, but then his head shot up to stare at the surprised and confused faces of his teammates, Robin and Starfire. 'Damn! What do I do? What do I tell them? The truth?...No, I hate lying after all the times I've been lied to, but if they hear about what happened to Raven…they'll go nuts and that would only aggravate her further. I gotta make something up' he glanced at his teammates' concerned faces, 'and fast'. Robin was the first to recover from his surprise and hurriedly turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy are you alright? What happened here?" Robin demanded, reacting the way he always did anytime something happened and he was at a loss. "I thought I heard some noises early but…", Robin paused to glance quickly at Starfire and promptly shut up, his face the color of a tomato. 'Huh.' Beast boy thought, 'Wonder what happened'. Contrary to what most people believed, the furry hero wasn't completely clueless about the world around him, just most of it. And he was totally aware of his teammates' attraction to one another. Of course, one would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb or just have the name Robin or Starfire to not see it. Starfire was blushing now too; quiet for once as she stole glances at the Boy Wonder out of the corner of her eye. 'Dude, whatever it was, I'm sorry I missed it. Maybe Cy can pull it up on the security system later' his musings were cut short once again as Starfire decided that her friend's well being was more important than her watching Robin. "Friend Beast Boy, What had happened to the room of bathing? It looks like a hippofindander has been here, unless one is supposed to break things and make a mess when one bathes and I was unaware of this custom…" She trailed off unsure and looked to Robin for an explanation. Robin quickly shook his head, "It's not Star. Beast Boy what happened?" Beast Boy squirmed uncomfortably, the events of the past hour finally catching up to him once again. "Dude it's nothing" he muttered, looking anywhere but his friends, "I just transformed and things kinda got out of control. Sorry, didn't mean to make such a mess." Hearing himself say his semi-lie, which was more like the truth twisted and heavily edited, but still a lie, was too much for Beast Boy who hated lying more than anything else. Well…except maybe meat. Too much had happened today and lying to his friends, something he swore never to do had finally pushed him over the edge. Abruptly, the green hero stood up and roughly pushed his way past the clueless teens. Robin's call for him to 'stop' and Star's pleas 'to tell them what's wrong' fell on deaf ears as Beast Boy stalked down the hallway, intent on finding the missing psychic 'If Raven thinks she can just disappear like that after everything that just happened she's in for a big surprise.' 12345678910 I can't believe I finally finished it. Pinches self Nope not a dream. It took me sooo long. I must have rewrote the beginning ten times and Raven's room scene three. Once again, I'm sorry it took sooo long. I hate it when people don't update a story but I really understand now how come. Sorry to say I don't know when the next chapter will be, but probably before December. I make no promises though cause I don't want to lie. Dumb school. Dumb writer's block. So yeah, there it is. Longest chapter yet. Hope you guys liked. I adore Robin and Starfire. Those two together are the cutest. Just watching the tv series proves it. Now I just need to get Cyborg in here. Oh! Last thing if anyone has any suggestions on things to include just let me know. I'm making this up as I go. 


End file.
